Characters
The following is a list of main and reccuring characters in Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3 of Disney XD's Kickin' It. Main Characters * Jack Brewer * Rudy Gillespie * Kim Crawford * Milton Krupnick * Jerry Martinez * Eddie Jones (Seasons 1 and 2) Recurring Characters *'Marge -' the school's lunch lady, who also takes part-time classes at the dojo occasionally to help the students. *'Lonnie -' the owner of "Reptile World", and Rudy's frenemy. He has a pet Brazilian Monkey Lizard named Leanor. He also lives with his mother. *'Bobby Wasabi - '''owner of the Bobby Wasabi chain of dojos, and an international karate movie star. *'Mika' - Jerry's foreign girlfriend, the niece of Falafel Phil. *'Joan - a security guard at the mall. She is known to be a good rapper. *Sensei Ty - the Black Dragon's sensei and rival of the Wasabi Warriors. *Frank - the leader of the Black Dragons, is claimed to be 19 and still in the seventh grade. *Grace -''' a cheerleader at Seaford High and a frenemy of Kim. *'Randy Plotski -' a skater who attends Seaford High and is friends with Jack. *'Julie - '''Sensei Ty's niece, also a very studious student. She is Milton's girlfriend. *'Emmitt' - a nerd who was seen to love the game Jack was playing in Kim of Kong. Also, in the A/V club with Milton. *'Falafel Phil -''' the owner of the restaurant Falafel Phil's. He isgood friends with Rudy and has a pet goat chef named Tootsie. Special guests *'Truman -' the school prankster and son of the secrutiy mall manager. (Dummy Dancing) *'Arthur - '''the spoiled son of the man who owns Bayview Strip Mall. (Dojo Day Afternoon) *'Smooth' - leader of the dance group "The Step-Brothers". (All the Wrong Moves) *'Ricky Weaver -''' International super-idol teen pop sensation and Kim's former crush. (Ricky Weaver) *'Duke -' a professional board breaker who harbours a strong disliking for Jack. (Breaking Board) *'Kai - '''Jack's cousin and long lost nemesis. (Kickin It in China) *'Brody -''' a boy who previously tried to gain entrance into the Black Dragons dojo. (The Wrath of Swan) *'Claire -' a rich girl attending Swathmore Academy, who fails to defeat Kim in the Seaford Beauty Pageant.(Capture the Flag) *'Mondo' - a professional wrestler, who Rudy beats at Falafel Phil. (Rowdy Rudy) *'Leona '- A.K.A. the Black Belt Widow, notorious for marrying rich karate super stars and inheriting their fortunes after they mysteriously "disappear". (Wedding Crashers) *'Lindsay' - a girl who has a big crush on Jack and tricks Jerry onto setting them up on a date together. (Wazombie Warriors) *'Carson '- Dubbed the "old Jack", he is an old friend to the Wasabi Warriors who is, in the end, caught cheating during a tournament against the Black Dragons. (New Jack City) *'Aunt Jillian' - Milton's aunt who helped the gang back into shape. (Kickin' It On Our Own) *'Kofi Kingston' - A WWE wrestler that Sensei Ty hired as the new sensei. (Kickin' It On Our Own) *'Lorie' -A girl who has a mega crush on Jack and hates Kim. Category:Characters